The box
by OOC writer
Summary: James, Serius, Peter, and Lupin bury a box with what they want to do or be someday. They open it the day before James's wedding to get what they had buried and find a note inside.


The box...

"James, it's your turn. to put in your item." Serious said. "Quick, before Snivellus catches us. Ever since he became a prefect he acts like he's in charge."

James looked up dazed. "Sorry, I was thinking about Lily."

"Ohh..." Moony said. "You mean that cute girl in your potions class, and Defense against the Dark Arts. What's her surname- um El..Evals."

James laughed at his attempts. "Evans. Lily Evans, the most beautiful girl in our year.

"Not really." Wormtail sneered. "I've always been taken in by Narcissa Black."

"My cousin!" Padfoot yelled. "No, you are not getting close to my sister."

"I d-didn't mean it like that. I just think she's pretty. D-don't ya'all agree." Wormtail stammered.

"Dude, that's just sick!" Moony said sniggering. Everyone knew thay weren't being serious. Wormtail had tried going out with Narcissa in their fourth year, and that hadn't worked.

"Oy. There she is now." Padfoot said, his face bright red. He didn't like being related to someone like that, but what could he do? Everyone turned and saw her walk along the grounds, and she looked like she was crying. Serius ran towards her. "Hey Cissy."

Narcissa looked back startled and ran to her big brother. "Seri. I can't believe it. There was a guy bullying me in the Great Hall."

"Cissy. Who? Who would be mean to you, you're always so nice to everyone?" Padfoot turned away trying to hide his face which showed that he was lying. He smiled quickly and then turned back.

"Um some kid in his Seventh year. Malfoy." Narcissa said.

"You mean Lucius. Figures. Isn't he friends with Snivelly" Moony said, looking up from the book he had started reading. "He was the one who was tortured as a kid. Don't take it personally, he does it to everyone."

Narcissa got mad. "But he's saying that I'm a mudblood lover. I hate when people say that. They all say I'm a slutty mudblood lover. And he's making it worse. He can be such a jerk."

James actually felt bad for her. "It's okay. We know you aren't. But you don't have to be so strong with words. Some of my best friends are what you call a mudblood."

Narcissa stared at him coldly. "I can't believe you're a full blooded wizard the way you talk sometimes. Forget you losers..."

"Hey!!!" Moody Wormtail, Padfoot, and James said at once. James stood forward. "I can't believe you can be such a bitch to people who are trying to be your friends. Are you ever nice?"

"What do you call nice?" She asked sneering.

"Someone who isn't you." Moony said hotly. "I was always trying to be nice to you, but no more. How about you go try to find a 'mudblood' to make out with."

"Why you-you..." Narcissa's face turned red. "I hate you."

She turned and walked away. James looked at Lupin. "Good one Moony! I didn't know you could be that mean to someone. Good job."

Moody turned a light pink. "I really don't like being mean, but she was insulting all of us."

James slid the item in the box while nobody was looking. They were all too absorbed in the fact that Moony had been so mean to anyone. But Moony looked over and noticed his hand come out of the box. "Hey prongs, what are you doing. We all showed you our things."

"I just want to put mine in here and be done." James said, but he knew they'd all be mad if he didn't show them. He stuck his hand back in the box and pulled out a ring box. Everyone stared amazed. James laughed at the looks on their faces. "What, I put this in here to show that I'll be serious someday."

Padfoot smiled. "Who is it for?"

James knew it was his turn to blush. He knew that they all knew who it was for, but they all liked to give each other a hard time. "You are complete morons. You know it's for Lily, if I can ever get with her."

Padfoot laughed. "Sorry mate, but I don't think I've seen you turn so pink since the Hogwarts Christmas where you had to wear the elf costume."

Wormtail smiled. "Isn't that still hung in the room of requirements. Maybe we should have put that in the box. That would have been a great. Too bad it wouldn't have been right for the box. It's our future we're trying to show. Maybe we should get another box and..."

Moony grinned. "Haven't you had enough great ideas. You decided to put a match in there to show that you'd be hot.'

Padfoot sniggered. 'Really, I thought he put that to show that he'd tell us someday he was a flamer.'

Wormtail threw a mad face at padfoot. "Ha, ha very funny. So maybe I want to be as good looking as you are. Hey at least I didn't put in a Pollopus pill. I can't believe you want to run a jokeshop someday. I can believe that you'd make an item that would make you sick though so you could miss class."

Padfoot put an arm around Jame's shoulder. "Hey, I did have a little help from my mate here."

James smiled. "Well, I think everyone here knows why you put in the couldron, and you didn't even have to explain it Moony. Let me guess... you want to be the first person to create a potion to get rid of wearwolfism."

"Well, that would be nice, but I just want to be a potions teacher." Moony said. "Bet you didn't see that one coming."

James put his arm around Moony's shoulder. "No, actually I didn't. But I'm sure you're smart enough to be."

"Definitely." Wormtail squeaked.

Padfoot put one arm around Jame's neck and the other around wormtail's. "Friends forever."

"Forever." James said.

Five years later Serius, James, Lupin, and Pettigrew went back to the spot where they buried the box. They had marked it by putting a tree-gram. It looked like a real tree, but it wasn't. They had all come back because it was the day before Jame's wedding and they all decided to go get the ring and the other things that were in it.

James took out his wand and with one flick the tree was gone. With another there was a huge hole, revealing an old ravaged box, Serius jumped into the hole and grabbed the box. He threw it up to James who had forgotten how light it was. "What did you all put in here. I can't even remember.:

Lupin smiled. "I think I put a book or something. I actually forgot."

Serius laughed. "Probably, you were such a bookworm."

Pettigrew sniggered. "I put a match."

Serius smiled. "Oh yeah, I remember that. I put that little pills thingy in there. And Lupin you put that couldron. You said you wanted to be a potions teacher."

Pettigrews face fell. "I guess none of us got our future."

James cleared his throat. Pettigrew looked over and then recognition showed on his face. "Okay, so one of us got our dream future. So where does that leave the rest of us?"

James smiled. "We're friends and that's all that really matters."

Pettigrew looked away. "Yeah, still friends."

James lifted the dusty ring box from inside of the bigger box. He opened it to look at the ring and a note fell out. "That's funny. I didn't put anything in here."

James opened the note and read:

James or Prongs (Choose your liking),

There is a few things you should know before you marry Lily. She is a sweet girl, but you just might die at her side. Be sure you want her as bad as you think you do, because once you're married there is no going back. Don't forget to have Padfoot, James be your best man. He is a true friend.

And if you ever need him for anything make sure you have him do it and not someone else. Don't trust everyone you meet. Have a good life. I hope to meet you someday.

A person who is trying to save you,

HP...

James looked at the letter. "This is a joke right."

Serius took the letter and after reading through it he laughed. "You didn't put it in there to try to scare your future self did you?"

James thought back, but he didn't remember doing it. "Maybe I did. I can't remember. I can't believe I did that. I almost thought it was real."

James crumpled the letter and threw it away. The next time he thought of it, it was too late. He had made too many mistakes, and the spell hit him square in the chest.


End file.
